gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Planet Protectors 2/Characters
The following is an in-depth guide for the playable protectors in Planet Protectors 2. Character guide Rese Rese is relatively unchanged from his last appearance. He's the same old beginner friendly fighter with average speed, mobility, and damage. Special Moves * QCF + P- Air Gun (points out two fingers like a gun and pulls the hand back, releasing an energy projectile forward) * DP + P- Comb Shield (combs hair in a vertical manner, creating an energy slash upward, protecting himself from the front) * QCB + K- Skate Dash (gets out his skateboard and travels forward with it) Chateau Chateau's keepaway tools are a bit better in this game, since her Arm Cannon Shot now causes a knockdown, making it more adept for combos. Also, her Gust Shot can now be aimed upward at an angle, fixing her previous issue agains characters great with abusing cross-ups. Special Moves * Heavy Punch- Arm Cannon Shot (shoots an energy shot from her arm cannon; when button is held, the shot charges, making it bigger, stronger, and faster upon release, and she herself is free to move and attack; in air ok; fully charged version causes knockdown) * QCF + P- Machine Gun (fires mid range gattling gun-like bullets) * DP + P- Buzzsaw (advances forward with a rightward buzzsaw slash, which comes out of her arm cannon to knock foes off their feet) * QCF + K- Gust Shot (fires a mid-range shot of wind, knocking foe back on hit; HP version goes up-forward) Kinlin Kinlin is still a close range monster aside from the fact that his attack speed has been reduced only a teensy bit in return for his overall damage being slightly buffed. However, he has gained a counter move that will make foes think twice about going up close and personal with him. Special Moves * QCF + P- Ninja Star (tosses a shuriken forward; LP- one; MP- two; HP- three) * QCB + P- Nunchuck Step (steps forward while swinging a nunchaku up and down; LP- 2 hits; MP- 4 hits; HP- 6 hits) * DP + P- Staff Slam (hops up and swings his staff downward; in air ok) * DP + K- Sword Parry (holds a sword above his head; if struck during this, he will swipe away their attack and zip past them with a slash) Corp Corp is no longer the only grappler in the series anymore, since in this game, his speed is slightly increased in return for slightly less damage in some of his moves. His Jumping Suplex, however, remains a focal point of his gameplan. Special Moves * B (charge), F + P- Double Palm Thrust (slides forward while thrusting both palms outward, knocking foe away on hit) * QCB + K- Spin Kick (hops forward with a right spin kick) * FC + P- Jumping Suplex (grabs foe; if successful, he jumps back for an airborne suplex to slam foe to the ground behind him) * DP + K- Soldier Stomp (hops forward for a stomp attack; LP- 1 dash away; MP- 2 dashes away; HP- 3 dashes away) Botto In the last game, Botto's excellent offense outshined his extremely poor defense. He now has a tool that combats this: the invincible Botto Copter, which can also work as an anti-air. Special Moves * B (charge), F + P- Mask Slide (slides along the ground with his mask to knock foe off their feet; hits low) * B (charge), F + K- Kossack (advances forward with a Kossack dance kick; LP- 2 hits; MP- 3 hits; HP- 4 hits) * D (charge), U + P- Mask Jump (hops up and dives downward mask-first) * D (charge), U + K- Botto Copter (hops into the air and spins around with both arms extended outward) Merelith Like Rese, Merelith remains the same fighter she was in the original game. However, she did experience one significant change: her airdash command can now be held to go farther along with being able to airdash backwards. Special Moves * QCF + P- Soul Drain (holds out a hand, releasing a close range green energy sphere in front of her; on hit, she steals some of their health) * QCF + K- Heart Flash (holds a hand close to her heart, and a flash briefly permeates her body) * QCB + P- Coaster Loop (flies around in a rollercoaster-like loop) * DP + K- Foot Spin (hops forward with a downward double-footed kick) Hoodened With Hoodened being a defense-oriented character, Ultima felt the time needed to pull off his charge moves was longer than necessary. To migitate this, his charge times are now shorter than every other character with charge motion specials. Special Moves * B (charge), F + P- Dark Wave (does a leftward hand chop, firing a dark energy wave forward) * D (charge), U + P- Dark Boom (punches the ground, creating a dark shockwave around him) * D (charge), U + K- Dark Flip (does a double footed backflip kick) Krundee The reptilian abomination might have had a few adjustments to his speed and damage output, but he has gained a new special necessary to get close to his adversary: Gator Slide, which trips foes up on hit, allowing you to plan a reset. Special Moves * QCB + P- Slash Dash (rushes forward with multiple slashes, the last one knocking foe into the air; LP- 2 hits; MP- 4 hits; HP- 6 hits) * QCF + P- Acid Spit (spits out a shot of acidic saliva at foe) * DP + P- Tail Slam (hops into the air, turns, and swings his tail downward) * DP + K- Gator Slide (gets on his belly and slides forward, knocking foe behind him on hit; hits low) Mordecei Mordecei joins the fray as the second weapon user in the series. However, unlike Kinlin, Mordecei uses his red plasma-bladed sword at all times. The range on his sword is commendable enough and, combined with the slow speed on his basic attacks and his ability to create projectiles and energy surges with his sword, he is best suited for mid ranged fighting. Special Moves * QCF + P- Sword Wind (slashes his sword, creating an energy wave forward) * DP + P- Sword Spin (holds his sword outward and spins it) * D (charge), U + P- Sword Pound (thrusts his sword into the earth, releasing a surge of power around him) Haley Despite being Rese's little sister, Haley plays nothing like him. She's faster, a bit weaker, and focuses more on combos than simplicity. Due to her amazing mobility, her cross-up game is almost unmatched, and she possesses one of the only few low-hitting special attacks, also making her great at mix-ups. Special Moves * QCF + P- Apple Toss (tosses an apple forward at an arc) * DP + P- Bare Kick (kicks upward, her shoe and sock falling off before it comes on again) * QCB + P- Sliding Reach (slides forward on her side with a hand extended outward; hits low) * QCB + K- Cartwheel (does a cartwheel kick) Alva Alva is quite a strange character to join the roster. However, despite his looks, he's actually quite capable in combat, yet he excels more in keepaway than point-blank fighting. His RC Drone is quite unique; once mastered, it can make you the bane of your opponents' existence. Special Moves * QCF + P- Robo-Arm Shot (puts on a robot glove and fires an energy shot from the palm; in air, he shoots it downward at an angle) * HCF + P- RC Drone (unleahes a satellite drone on the ground; while it's active, it can be moved back and forth; press any punch button to have it shoot a vertical beam of light, hurting a foe if in its way) * DP + P- Floating Mine (presses the button on his remote to summon a floating landmine; LP- point-blank; MP- 2 dashes away; HP- mid-screen) Cam An offensive fighter in every sense of the word, Cam's gameplan focuses primarily on his "Rekkaken" specials, named after Fei Long's classic three stage rushing punch, which require three motion repeats for the full effect. He's also a bit of a trickster fighter, as he has a move that can lean him back for a kick or a feint. Special Moves (any move with an * next to it can be "Rekka"ed, or chained into another move of its class) * QCF + LP- Single Palm* (left palm thrust) * QCF + MP- Elbow Thrust* (left swift elbow strike) * QCF + HP- Downward Chop* (hard downward right hand chop) * QCF + LK- Double Kick* (kicks twice with right foot) * QCF + MK- Roundhouse Kick* (hopping right roundhouse kick) * QCF + HK- Heel Drop* (left axe kick) * QCB + K- Reel Back (hops back on his left foot; press any kick button for Reel Back Kick, a left dart kick; press any punch button for Reel Back Feint, which goes for the kick, but soon returns idle) * DP + K- Double Leg Sweep (does a breakdance kick; hits low) Stroma With Corp's speed boost and slight power nerf, Stroma has become the slowest moving character on the roster, but that's by design. He's a very strong fighter and also the second grappler in the series. He also has slightly better combo utility than Corp despite Stroma's sluggish attack speed, but this is solely based on his Arm Hammer and Shoulder Charge. Special Moves * B (charge), F + P- Shoulder Charge (charges forward, hitting with his shoulder; HP version goes up-forward into the air) * QCF + P- Arm Hammer (does an upward double fist hammer strike while advancing forward) * FC + P- Anchor Toss (grabs foe; if successful, he spins them around and tosses them away, much like one would an anchor) * DP + P- Palm Drop (hops forward while swinging a palm downward) Marlock Marlock is a technical zoning fighter, perhaps more complicated of one than even Chateau. He doesn't have a traditional projectile, but instead you must use his bag of tricks to frustrate your opponent so much they'll want to come to you, only to teleport behind them and pull out a combo. Furthermore, he's the only character with a teleport, playable or otherwise. Special Moves * QCF + P- Magical Burst (causes a brief magical explosion in front of him; LP- point-blank; MP- mid-screen; HP- fullscreen) * QCF + K- Diagonal Fire (fires a diagonal aimed fireball near the ground; stronger versions go farther) * QCB + P- Reflect Shield (casts a reflective barrier in front of him that disappears shortly after being made; reflects certain projectiles) * DP + P- Magic Trap (casts an electric trap on the ground; LP- point-blank; MP- 1 dash away; HP- 2 dashes away) * DP + K- Teleport (warps to his corner LP, directly in front of foe MP, or behind foe HP) Category:Sub pages Category:Character Rosters Category:Characters